The present invention relates to a method and an installation for regulating the temperature in a greenhouse.
The way in which to obtain and to maintain favorable climatic conditions in a greenhouse has been the object of a great number of studies and experiments. Amongst the many difficulties encountered, one of the most arduous is the one of the cooling down of the greenhouse when the temperature threatens to rise above a limit value, depending on the type of culture which is being practised. As a matter of fact, without special precautions, the temperature inside a greenhouse can rise very rapidly under the action of the solar radiations, resulting in the destruction of the plants. Therefore, the green houses have been generally equipped with opening aeration devices, shading veils and forced ventilation installations. The latter consist of a device intended for blowing into the lower part of the greenhouse or culture area a strong current of air which passes through a waterscreen at the entrance of the greenhouse.